SHIKUHANASHI Without Equal
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: Genesis Rhapsodos is a SOLDIER 1st Class, but how did he get there? What underlines his rivalry with Sephiroth? How was his childhood with Angeal? Follow Genesis as he descends into madness to look for a cure, forgiveness, & ultimately redemption.
1. PROLOGUE

**Title:** _ "SHIKUHANASHI -Without Equal-"  
><em>

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: **Video Game - _"Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core"  
><em>

**Genre: **Drama, General

**Rating:** R (for mature language, violence, and anything else I decide to throw in along the way)

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to_ "Final Fantasy". _I just really really like Sephiroth and Genesis._  
><em>

**Author's Note: **This story will be divided into chapters, culminating into 5 Acts (like the LOVELESS poem) and follow Genesis Rhapsodos' path to SOLDIER.

* * *

><p>"Sephiroth..."<p>

_One step then two. I won't make it in time. If I reach... just a little further... He's too strong to knock away but if I can just move... If I can just get there._

_Three steps... four... five... The dust is flying in my eyes. But it doesn't matter. I just have to reach that black coat. My rapier's no good now. I don't have the time to take a defensive stance._

_Six... seven... eight... nine... Almost there. Just don't turn around. If I do this and you cut me with that damn long sword... Just concentrate on the men in front of you._

_Because I promised, didn't I?_

_I'd protect your back..._

_Ten..._

"SEPHIROTH! BEHIND!"

Thud

Thud

Thud

_The sound of bullets penetrating leather... fabric... skin... of it tearing through muscle and tissue. I reached out, but all my gloved hand caught was the hem of that long black coat._

Rip... Squelch

_I feel heavy... My blade's in my hand, impaled in the dusty earth, but I can't move. The pain in my back is intense. My knees strike the ground first and I try to steady myself with the rapier and that black coat._

_The world's spinning... it burns... that gasp of breath, I can taste blood... see blood... am I coughing? It's my blood then, isn't it? My blood pooling on the dirt..._

_There's a strong hand on my shoulder, I can't see anything... the ground's spinning so fast... I'm too heavy. The rapier will shatter if I try to move._

_Silver hair..._

* * *

><p><strong>SHIKUHANASHI<strong>

**~Without Equal~**

* * *

><p>A<p>

"_Final Fantasy VII_"

Pre-_Crisis Core_

Fanfiction

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end  
>The goddess descends from the sky.<br>Wings of light and dark spread afar  
>She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting.<p>

獣たちの戦いが世に終わりをもたらす時  
>冥き空より、女神が舞い降りる<br>光と闇の翼を広げ  
>至福へと導く「贈り物」とともに<p>

Kemono tachi no tatakai ga yo ni owari wo motarasu toki  
>Kuraki sora yori megami ga maioriru.<br>Hikari to yami no tsubasa wo hiroge  
>Shifuku heto michibiku "okurimono" to tomoni.<p>

* * *

><p>This hadn't been in the mission report. Shinra had obviously made a mistake, and mistakes like this were costly.<p>

Sephiroth wasn't one to abide something this half-assed.

He should have refused the order. Angeal and Genesis were too new to the unit. Sure both men were amazing at combat, but there were too many Wutai Soldiers for just three men.

It hadn't helped things that Sephiroth had gone off alone to scout the surrounding area. But of course why should it have bothered him? He'd done plenty of missions in the past... a few where he ended up alone... or the only survivor.

Still, leaving Angeal and Genesis behind to guard the chopper... maybe it had been a bad idea. Maybe the two of them could have just let some grunts do the annoying work.

Sighing, Sephiroth continued down the small path, more like an animal trail really. It was said to connect to one of the major roads heading into Wutai's northern boarder. If there were any Wutai scouts, Sephiroth would no doubt be able to handle a little skirmish.

How wrong he had been.

Fifteen minutes out from base, Sephiroth heard an explosion. Green eyes shifted, watching the treetops as smoke began to billow into the air. It would give their location away... but had it been the chopper?

Sighing again, the SOLDIER pulled out a phone and quickly called for reinforcements. If Wutai could take out a chopper with Angeal, Genesis, and a unit of grunts guarding it, then they needed backup. A new chopper at the very least.

That done, Sephiroth headed back in the direction he'd come, careful not snag a tree in passing with Masamune. The last thing he needed was his blade stuck halfway through a thick pine. His return to base didn't last long however. A few miles out, Sephiroth stopped... the sound of rushing boots over foliage alerting him to an ambush. He broke for open ground... it would be impossible to fight properly in the close quarters of the thick jungle.

Coming up short, just outside the treeline, Sephiroth's blade was raised, a barrage of bullets bouncing off Masamune as the SOLDIER dodged a volley of gunfire. Sephiroth dashed forward, proceeding to cut down the Wutai unit that had shown themselves.

Two fell... then four... then eight... slick blood driving Masamune forward as man after man was slain on the grass.

A second Wutai unit however appeared from the trees ahead, this group getting in a few shots before Sephiroth could realize they were there. The first bullet whizzed through the ends of his hair, but the fourth caught the SOLDIER in the hip, grazing him just enough to cut the leather coat he wore and draw blood.

From the left a third Wutai unit advanced and Sephiroth backtracked, knowing he was outnumbered. Under the cover of brush again, he made it quickly to a larger section of the animal trail, black boots kicking up dust as he stopped and turned to face the oncoming horde.

Sephiroth never heard the third unit break ranks and try to pincer him in. Back turned, blade bared, Sephiroth deflected the bullets of the second incoming unit.

Pausing only when he heard his name...

"SEPHIROTH! BEHIND!"

Gunfire exploded into the air, then something slammed into the SOLDIER's back hard, pulling his coat. The sound caused Sephiroth to twist painfully at the hip.

"Genesis..."

Another man stood there however, dressed in the ninja attire of a special ops Wutai unit. Before Sephiroth could lift his sword to stop the man, the assassin, obviously meant for himself, drove his blade deep into the back that protected Sephiroth's own.

Genesis went down hard, the sound of steel impacting earth and a body collapsing to the dirt echoing. Just as he fell however, Sephiroth raised his right hand, Masamune in his left, and the assassin's face literally melted from his skin as a fire spell impacted at point blank range.

A few seconds later, the entire third Wutai unit screamed as a ball of fire engulfed their position and Angeal came dashing through the underbrush, skidding to a stop beside Sephiroth.

Green eyes flickered to the other man, "Take care of them." Sephiroth spoke coldly, indicting the now advancing second unit.

"A fourth and fifth unit appeared at the chopper. They took it out." Angeal spoke, ignoring Genesis for the moment, who was kneeling on the ground... blood seeping down his back from three bullet holes. "I radioed for backup."

"As did I. The third unit offered cover fire for an assassin." Sephiroth replied, setting Masamune down and taking Genesis by the shoulder. He could see the young man's blue eyes just looking ahead, could tell by the way Genesis held onto his rapier that it was taking all his effort to keep upright. "I took out the first unit, retreated from the second, and the third tried a pincer maneuver." Sephiroth spoke calmly, pushing Genesis just enough to dip his head down and look the man in the eyes. "Still with me?"

"Ha... hai..." Rhapsodos whispered, a trail of blood running from his lips and to the dirt, mingling with the pool he already knelt in.

Meanwhile, Angeal sent another fireball directly into the second Wutai unit. Shell Materia however took the brunt of the attack. Cursing, Angeal reached a hand out and pried Genesis' hand off his blade, removing the rapier from the ground.

"A chopper should be landing. Base is secured. We were a little more worried about you, Sephiroth." Angeal spoke, moving his sword around to use as a shield against incoming bullets.

Sephiroth pulled Genesis to his feet, half hauling the young man over his shoulder before picking Masamune up again. "Retreat is advised then. Especially with wounded." he spoke, leading the way back to base.

Five minutes later, Sephiroth was able to lay Genesis down on an emergency stretcher in one of the reinforcement choppers. "Angeal, take part of the reinforcements and head south. Take out any opposition within ten miles. I want this place cleaned up. Shinra was ridiculous for sending us out here."

Angeal smirked, "It's a war, not a skirmish." the man spoke, turning away from the chopper and getting together his own unit to move out.

"Still with me?" Sephiroth asked Genesis again, laying the man on his side so-as not to aggravate the bullet wounds.

Rhapsodos nodded slightly. "I promised I'd watch your back." he whispered, blue eyes closed.

Sephiroth smirked, "You watched it a little too well. I was already shot once." going silent for a moment, the SOLDIER simply listened to the sounds of battle around him. Angeal was obviously winning... because every few moments the ground would shake as an explosion rocked the jungle. "You should have used magic."

"Wouldn't have gotten to them in time to stop their trigger fingers." Genesis said with a gasp, a medic beginning to apply pressure to his wounds to stop the bleeding.

Nodding, Sephiroth grabbed some gauze himself and pressed it against his hip. "We'll get you back to Shinra headquarters. Is this the first time you've been shot?"

"First... and last." Rhapsodos replied, his blue gaze steeled. "You have to be the hero, don't you?" he asked.

For a moment, the SOLDIER didn't know what to say. "If you want the hero title for yourself, Genesis... it's free for the taking."

"The world needs a new hero, Sephiroth." the young Banoran said stubbornly.

Smirking, Sephiroth picked up Masamune, stuffed the gauze in his coat, and took a few steps away from the waiting chopper. "Genesis... Come and try."

Turning away, Sephiroth headed back into battle.

Ten minutes later, the skirmish had ended... Fifteen minutes after that, the wounded were loaded onto the choppers and the base abandoned.

One hour later, Genesis Rhapsodos was admitted to the Shinra Medical Department for grievous life-endangering wounds.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

- Prologue text is from the play/poem "_LOVELESS_". Each ACT will be opening with a "_LOVELESS_" quote that corresponds with the ACT from the play/poem and the ACT in the story.

- Translation of "LOVELESS" comes from 'The Final Fantasy Wiki'.

- The bit at the end where Genesis says "The world needs a new hero" and Sephiroth replies "Come and try" is taken from "_Crisis Core_" itself.

- I will try to respond to all reviews as I post up the next chapter, be it in a Review Response on the next chapter or via email (which I don't check often).

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

- Shikuhanashi = Peerless / Without Equal

- Ha... Hai... = Ye... Yes...

* * *

><p><strong>I ASK THAT YOU DO NOT SUBMIT REVIEWS ABOUT HOW YOU DISLIKE JAPANESE BEING IN THE STORY!<strong>

I love getting reviews (especially ones that are helpful, pointing out the good and the bad both), but it puts me in a sour mood whenever I see a review that's all about (and usually ONLY about) how you don't like there being Japanese dialogue in the story. I'm sorry, but it's not disappearing any time soon (look below for my generic response about it, as well as a special tailored response for this story alone). So please, to keep me happy and to keep me replying to reviews, just don't nitpick about it (unless there's something I did uber wrong, then you can because I may go back and fix it if I see the error). Thank you.

**TAILORED RESPONSE FOR THIS PARTICULAR STORY:**  
>-This is a fanfiction based off of a Japanese video game and therefore, Japanese voices are in my head.<br>-In this brain, GENESIS IS GACKT and SEPHIROTH IS TOSHIYUKI MORIKAWA and ANGEAL IS KAZUHIKO INOUE!  
>-Please keep this in mind... because hearing them in my head is how I write them on paper (or digitally write them).<br>-So you may find bits and pieces of Japanese in there, and "_LOVELESS_" will appear in English, Kanji, and Romanji when it is used (unless quoted then it'll probably be in Romanji) by a character.

**GENERIC RESPONSE TO THOSE WHO DISLIKE THE JAPANESE LANGUAGE TEXT:** (mainly pertaining to my anime/manga stories)  
>-It seems every story I write that's based on an anime... I end up having to say the same thing.<br>-I took 9 semesters of Japanese in college and did multiple 30min weekly study groups for the first years for two semesters.  
>-I know it's not always right (what I have in my stories sometimes that is) but BECAUSE this is a fanfiction that is based off of an anime, and because I watch anime in Japanese and very very rarely dubbed in English, I pick up voice habits of certain characters (such as Lockon's "oi").<br>-Since Lockon really wouldn't be speaking Japanese to begin with since he's Irish... and Setsuna would probably speak Arabic and Allelujah Russian... (Tieria could speak anything for all we know really), then even the show should be distracting at this point to anyone because there they go, speaking Japanese.  
>-I know some people don't like Japanese interjected into stories, and to placate them I started putting the translations directly at the ends of the Japanese sentences (I used to just have a translation section at the end of the story, which is still there just because it helps me go back and see what I've used quicker than scanning the entire story).<br>-I'm not going to stop putting Japanese in my stories that are based off of Anime or Manga (or Japanese Dramas or Movies either, cause I've got Japanese in my "Moon Child" story too).  
>-You will, however, never find Japanese in any of my LOTR stories or any other fandom that I write unless there is a character that speaks it (like random Korean in the SG-1 story) on a normal basis.<p> 


	2. ACT I : SCENE I

**Title:** _ "SHIKUHANASHI -Without Equal-"  
><em>

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: **Video Game - _"Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core"  
><em>

**Genre: **Drama, General

**Rating:** R (for mature language, violence, and anything else I decide to throw in along the way)

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to_ "Final Fantasy". _I just really really like Sephiroth and Genesis._  
><em>

**Author's Note: **This story will be divided into chapters, culminating into 5 Acts (like the LOVELESS poem) and follow Genesis Rhapsodos' path to SOLDIER.

* * *

><p><em>It had all been like a dream really. Hell, I never even knew what happened to be honest. <em>

_There was pain, yes... and I kept seeing flashes of silver mixed with the red mess that covered everything I gazed upon. _

_The bullets in my back... the gash from an unlocked for assassin's blade... all of these things drove me to my knees in pain. But the pain wasn't something I feared. _

_Have I ever actually 'feared' anything? It's a good question... perhaps I should ponder it some time. _

_Perhaps I should fear dying... and yet that day, I didn't._

_But then again... didn't I fear letting him down?_

_Haven't I always feared that silver haired devil falling out of my arm's reach forever?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>SHIKUHANASHI<strong>

**~Without Equal~**

* * *

><p>A<p>

"_Final Fantasy VII_"

Pre-Crisis Core

Fanfiction

* * *

><p><strong>ACT I : SCENE I<strong>

Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess  
>We seek it thus, and take to the sky<br>Ripples form on the water's surface  
>The wandering soul knows no rest.<p>

深淵の謎  
>それは女神の贈り物<br>我らは求め飛び立った  
>彷徨い続ける心の水面に<br>微かな漣を立てて

Shinen no nazo  
>Sore wa megami no okurimono<br>Warera wa motome tobitatta  
>Samayoi tsuzukeru kokoro no minamo ni<br>Kasukana sazanami wo tatete

* * *

><p>Beep... Beep... Beep...<p>

A distracting sound... and yet perhaps a comforting sound to those who were awake to hear it. It meant that the prone man, laying still in the sterile white bed beneath the starched sheets... was still alive.

Genesis didn't move. His chest rose and fell in shallow breaths, but other than that, there were no outward signs of life. Hojo had been in half an hour before, when Genesis was first laid out in clean linens. Whatever foul and disgusting things Hojo had done to the young man when in his care for the last few days, Sephiroth didn't know...

And in all honesty, he didn't want to know.

But all members of SOLDIER were to report to the Professor first upon any injury. Things had been that way since the squad had been formed, and he guessed nothing would change... even if it were a serious wound.

Sighing, Sephiroth crossed one leg over the other at the knee, his high boots helping to provide the perfect spot to balance the book in his hands. In all honesty it wasn't even his book... but Angeal had insisted he bring it along. Of course Sephiroth had demanded to know why he had to visit the invalid and not the man's closet friend. It seemed however that Angeal had the perfect excuse.

A mission.

And so Sephiroth's MAKO green eyes scanned the pages, reading the script slowly. It wasn't a perfectly flowing hand, nor was this even a printed copy of the work known far and wide as "LOVELESS". No... this was a handwritten copy, penned by Genesis himself, with little scribbles here and there, or a drawing or two. The Banora White Apple in the corner of ACT I had been amusing, and the SOLDIER had to commend his fellow fighter for his artistic skill.

"Kimi yo, tobitatsu noka? Warera wo nikumu sekai heto? Machiukeru wa tada kakokuna asu sakamaku kaze nomi dato shitemo." {([My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow no matter where the winds may blow.])}

In the margin were drawn a pair of black shaded wings that hovered over a rounded map of the world. For a moment, Sephiroth wondered why wings would be without a body... but then he noticed, scrawled in the corner, a very simple phrase.

_'With but one wing... how am I to fly?'_

Sephiroth glanced to the still form of Genesis, then back at the book in his hands. It... unnerved him. No, more than that, the idea of anyone bearing a wing at all... anyone besides...

Quickly, the SOLDIER closed the book, setting it on the bedside table.

"Kimi yo,... ko... koinegae inochi... haguku... kumu megami no... okurimono wo." came soft words from the bed beside him. {([My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess.])}

Sephiroth's gaze fell on Genesis to see the man's blue eyes staring up at him, half lidded in exhaustion. A sort of half smirk came to Sephiroth's expression and he turned fully to the bed.

"You worried us."

Those blue eyes closed for a moment, "You were reading '_LOVELESS_'... I could hear it... Hear you... your voice... You really should think about lending that voice to the stage." he teased lightly, a smirk on his face.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and stood up, walking toward the window and drawing back the curtain. It was raining... it always seemed to be raining these days... the sky dark and dreary... the scene making for a most rotten atmosphere. The SOLDIER moved to close the curtains once more, but Genesis' voice stopped him.

"Leave it. It will give me something else to stare at... besides these white washed walls." Rhapsodos spoke softly before angling an arm beneath him and pushing his body up.

Sephiroth didn't move to help him, though he watched the other man warily. Genesis never made a sound of discomfort at all, even though both men knew that those injuries should, no doubt, be tender and quite painful.

Or were they?

Taking a deep breath, Genesis let his head fall back once he was sitting straight up. His blue gaze was closed as he just sat there... breathing... When he opened his eyes once more, there was a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Hojo must have worked a miracle. I don't feel anything at all... How many days has it been, Sephiroth?"

"A week." the older man replied honestly, turning and leaning against the window sill. He pulled his long hair over one shoulder to keep from sitting on the ends. "I've been told you're to remain in bed today. Tomorrow you can start training again. Would you..."

"Where is Angeal?"

The question wasn't unlooked for, though Sephiroth didn't exactly enjoy being interrupted... especially since this was a message from Hojo that the SOLDIER had been unfortunate enough to be given the task to deliver.

"A mission. He's been working over time this week. Probably thinks he's picking up your slack."

There was something that Sephiroth couldn't quite read in the other man's gaze... but it passed before too long.

Genesis didn't seem upset by the news. On the contrary, he had expected it. However...

"If anyone is slacking... it's you. I had to protect your back, if you recall." Rhapsodos spoke, his voice nonchalant.

"Yes well you're the one who promised to in the first place." Sephiroth reminded him.

And yet, thinking this would make the younger man mad... Once again, the older SOLDIER found himself baffled by this Banoran brat's thinking process.  
>Genesis smiled slightly, tilting his head to look directly at Sephiroth. "I never break a promise. Besides... who else but me can claim your title one day... Sephiroth the Hero?"<p>

Laughing softly, the long haired man shook his head, stepping off from the window and striding across the room. "Get some rest, Genesis. Tomorrow, I'm going to put you through training hell for making me talk to Hojo." Sephiroth spoke as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

- Bit that Sephiroth is reading is from ACT III of _"LOVELESS"_.

- Bit that Genesis says to Sephiroth upon waking is from ACT III of _"LOVELESS"_.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

- Kimi yo, tobitatsu noka? Warera wo nikumu sekai heto? Machiukeru wa tada kakokuna asu sakamaku kaze nomi dato shitemo. = My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow no matter where the winds may blow.

- Kimi yo, koinegaeinochi hagukumu megami no okurimono wo. = My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

_To: GatewaysDiary_ = Nope, no love fests from me. There may be an undertone of something more than friendship, but I haven't decided if I want to act on that or not. Sephiroth and Genesis are friends and rivals... but lovers? Only in my wildest yaoi dreams, haha! While this story didn't exactly explain Genesis' mind, it did set the stage for some interesting conversations (mainly about the 'one-wing' thing). Genesis is an odd duck, but he's loveable. He and Sephiroth just happened to go insane... poor buggers.

* * *

><p><strong>I ASK THAT YOU DO NOT SUBMIT REVIEWS ABOUT HOW YOU DISLIKE JAPANESE BEING IN THE STORY!<strong>

I love getting reviews (especially ones that are helpful, pointing out the good and the bad both), but it puts me in a sour mood whenever I see a review that's all about (and usually ONLY about) how you don't like there being Japanese dialogue in the story. I'm sorry, but it's not disappearing any time soon (look below for my generic response about it, as well as a special tailored response for this story alone). So please, to keep me happy and to keep me replying to reviews, just don't nitpick about it (unless there's something I did uber wrong, then you can because I may go back and fix it if I see the error). Thank you.

**TAILORED RESPONSE FOR THIS PARTICULAR STORY:**

-This is a fanfiction based off of a Japanese video game and therefore, Japanese voices are in my head.

-In this brain, GENESIS IS GACKT and SEPHIROTH IS TOSHIYUKI MORIKAWA and ANGEAL IS KAZUHIKO INOUE!

-Please keep this in mind... because hearing them in my head is how I write them on paper (or digitally write them).

-So you may find bits and pieces of Japanese in there, and "LOVELESS" will appear in English, Kanji, and Romanji when it is used (unless quoted then it'll probably be in Romanji) by a character.

**GENERIC RESPONSE TO THOSE WHO DISLIKE THE JAPANESE LANGUAGE TEXT:** (mainly pertaining to my anime/manga stories)

-It seems every story I write that's based on an anime... I end up having to say the same thing.  
>-I took 9 semesters of Japanese in college and did multiple 30min weekly study groups for the first years for two semesters.<br>-I know it's not always right (what I have in my stories sometimes that is) but BECAUSE this is a fanfiction that is based off of an anime, and because I watch anime in Japanese and very very rarely dubbed in English, I pick up voice habits of certain characters (such as Lockon's "oi").  
>-Since Lockon really wouldn't be speaking Japanese to begin with since he's Irish... and Setsuna would probably speak Arabic and Allelujah Russian... (Tieria could speak anything for all we know really), then even the show should be distracting at this point to anyone because there they go, speaking Japanese.<br>-I know some people don't like Japanese interjected into stories, and to placate them I started putting the translations directly at the ends of the Japanese sentences (I used to just have a translation section at the end of the story, which is still there just because it helps me go back and see what I've used quicker than scanning the entire story).  
>-I'm not going to stop putting Japanese in my stories that are based off of Anime or Manga (or Japanese Dramas or Movies either, cause I've got Japanese in my "Moon Child" story too).<br>-You will, however, never find Japanese in any of my LOTR stories or any other fandom that I write unless there is a character that speaks it (like random Korean in the SG-1 story) on a normal basis.


	3. ACT II : SCENE I

**Title: **_"SHIKUHANASHI -Without Equal-"_

**Author:** LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category:** Video Game - _"Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core"_

**Genre:** Drama, General

**Rating:** R (for mature language, violence, and anything else I decide to throw in along the way)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to _"Final Fantasy"_. I just really really like Sephiroth and Genesis.

**Author's Note:** This story will be divided into chapters, culminating into 5 Acts (like the LOVELESS poem) and follow Genesis Rhapsodos' path to SOLDIER.

* * *

><p><em>Injured... he had been shot... thrice... and his back had felt the bite of an assassin's blade...<em>

_But surely they were going to fix it..._

_Surely..._

_Blue eyes opened, seeing nothing but a blinding white light above him. His body felt cold and he tried to move... but something was around his wrists... keeping him down on... a... table?_

_Genesis Rhapsodos blinked, fingers curling into fists as he strained against the metallic bonds that held him down to the operating table... for that was where he rationalized himself to be. The man couldn't see anything beyond the white light, but he could feel... he could hear... he could smell that damn antiseptic everywhere._

_There was the sound of a tray rattling as it came near... a chilled shiver ran through his muscles as he realized that his chest was bare but thankfully they had left his pants and boots on._

_Something came into view then, it was oddly shaped... and yet... it reminded the semi-conscious Genesis of a very thin gun..._

_Then came the pain._

_Rhapsodos screamed in bone-chilling agony, his body lifting from the table as his back arched in pain. There was a blinding fire in his chest, boring down... deeper and deeper into his skin... past the skin... past muscle..._

_His screaming never stopped, his body jerking hard against the bindings that held him... until those bindings began to bend..._

_It was an animalistic scream with equally raw strength and brute force. _

_He had to get free! _

_He had to stop the pain! _

_Goddess please, anything to make it stop!_

_"HOLD HIM DOWN, DAMN IT!"_

_Genesis didn't even register Hojo's voice, but he felt multiple hands on his body, pushing..._

_And still the man screamed as a green laser bored a deep hole in his chest. No, not just one hole... not one but three!_

_Panic and pain fueled Rhapsodos's movements and his hands began to glow a dangerous brilliant red. Fira exploded around him, intending to get rid of the pathetic fools who were causing his agony._

_But the room and the scientists had been shielded by a stronger Shell materia... and his display of fire did nothing but fill the air with a sweet singed scent._

_Still he screamed, his back arching impossibly high off the table until it felt as if his shoulders would dislocate. There was a sickening 'pop' and Genesis heard one of the scientist fly across the room._

_His only weapon..._

_His only defense..._

_One pitch black wing wrapped around his body, slamming into the laser overhead and knocking it out of the way. Another scientist screamed as the laser sliced into their own flesh... but it was the only reprieve Genesis could give himself._

_The man collapsed back to the table, panting as the pain washed through him. His blue eyes focused on the form that had come to stand above his body... his black wing shivering out of agony and a want to strike...to defend himself against the hell that he knew was sure to come..._

_"Hmph. Inferior specimen indeed." came Hojo's voice as the man peered down into the holes carved into Genesis' flesh. "But I can see the bullets now. Your back healed too quickly after the initial bullet wounds. I had to cut a new entry hole to dig them out. Since they nearly ran you through, these holes were quicker." he was saying, forceps picking bullets out from within the SOLDIER's body. "That THING on your back however... I'll need to check your stitches after. No doubt you've torn them open."_

_Rhapsodos clenched his jaw, "Don't touch me..." he hissed, letting his wing fall to the side in exhaustion._

_No... he couldn't strike Hojo... because this man was responsible for keeping him alive._

_Course he could've at least anesthetized him before the procedure._

_Hojo laughed at him, that sick disgusting cold mocking laugh. "Would you rather be left with bullets still inside?" When Genesis didn't answer, the scientist laughed again, tossing the forceps onto the tray. "Clean him up and check his stitches. I've more important things to do than waste my time on such a failure."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>SHIKUHANASHI<strong>

**~Without Equal~**

* * *

><p>A<p>

_"Final Fantasy VII"_

Pre-Crisis Core

Fanfiction

* * *

><p><strong>ACT II : SCENE I<strong>

There is no hate, only joy  
>For you are beloved by the goddess<br>Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds

惜しみない祝福とともに  
>君は女神に愛された<br>世界を癒す英雄として

Oshiminai shukufuku to tomoni  
>Kimi wa megami ni aisareta<br>Sekai wo iyasu eiyuu toshite

* * *

><p>Failure...<p>

Failure...

Gasping, Genesis opened his eyes. He looked around for a long moment, seeking out something familiar... something that he knew...

His personal living quarters within the Shinra complex...

Rhapsodos collapsed back into the black leather sofa where he had fallen asleep hours ago. It had been nothing more than a dream... a nightmare... His mind having recalled the 'surgery' which had ultimately lead to him waking and finding Sephiroth sitting at his bedside. Blue eyes slipped closed and for a long time, he simply lay there... His shirtless body shivered slightly and there was a soft 'pop'. Genesis covered his form with one large black wing, hiding within the feathers and just trying to shut out the world. He had felt great after waking yesterday... but soon his body began to ache... his muscles started feeling painfully sore... especially his chest. Lithe fingers pressed against the bandages. His wounds were healing slowly, no doubt due to the amount of shock the removal of the bullets had caused.

Hell it had hurt less to GET shot in the first place!

Suddenly however, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?!" came Rhapsodos's voice. When Angeal replied, the red head smiled softly, relaxing back against the sofa, his wing just barely rustling. "Come in."

Angeal keyed the door to open and it slid aside. Walking in, the man expected to find Genesis pouring over a book or be in bed or something. After all, Angeal had heard about the training session between his friend and the silver haired general... and he knew that it hadn't exactly gone the way the Banoran would've liked.

However, seeing Genesis laying on the sofa, hidden beneath one large black wing...

"I haven't seen that since you tried to fly off the top of your dumbapple tree." Angeal spoke softly, leaning against the entryway to the living room.

Genesis didn't move, "Yes well, it just keeps popping out. Blame Hojo." which, in his mind, was who should be held responsible for him having to hole up in his damned room.

The wing had very nearly popped out during his training... and explaining that little extra appendage to Sephiroth wasn't exactly his idea of a good time right now. Only his parents, Angeal's mother, and the two Banoran SOLDIERs knew of it's existence, at least to Genesis' knowledge... until of course this past week. No doubt Hojo would demand the change to poke and prod at it in weeks to come. However, why his wing was suddenly doing this, the red head had no idea. But each time it hurt just a bit... and yet each time it felt... right...

"And you haven't seen it since because I've kept it wrapped up most of the time. Besides, I broke my arm when my wing sent me in a weird crescent sort of semi-circle and I ended up crashing into the side of the house. Not a very fond memory." sighing, Genesis moved finally, his wing sweeping aside as he sat up. There were white bandages over his chest, just under that wing. Since that incident, he hadn't exactly tried flying again.

Angeal sighed, "I see... and your bandaged wounds don't allow for a tight wrapping." he reasoned, walking forward with his arms crossed over his chest. "What's wrong?" the man asked, sensing there was more to his friend's foul mood than the injury from Wutai.

"Nightmare." Genesis replied with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. "Nothing major. I just didn't wake up on the right side of the sofa, so to speak. Oh and friendly word of advice, Angeal... don't get shot."

The other man laughed, "I don't plan on it."

"No really. Hojo drilled damn holes in my chest to get the bullets out." he spoke in annoyance, standing from the sofa. Genesis' wing flapped just a bit to help his balance, then it curled around his body protectively. "Guess I'm on the inactive list for a while, huh?" he asked, fingers pressing against the bandage over his wounds. "My back's a bit sore still... but it's nothing compared to my chest."

"Well that explains what Sephiroth said..." Angeal spoke up then, looking thoughtful.

Blue eyes flickered up to the man, "What'd he say?"

The usually poetic red head amused Angeal in that moment... because some times, when Genesis didn't think things through, especially when he spoke, he could sound like any other country bumpkin. "You collapsed with a hand on your chest then help up the other hand to tell him to stop."

Genesis rolled his eyes, "I couldn't breathe. Or rather it hurt to breathe. Then Sephiroth had to blow it out of proportion and call off our training... just when I was getting the upper hand."

"Oh?" one of Angeal's eyebrows shot up. "Since when have you ever had the upper hand against him?"

Waving away the entire concept, because he simply didn't want to try and defend what had obviously been his loss, Genesis headed into the kitchen and began to heat some water for tea. "So you're here just to check up on me? See if I'm ready to... pick up my slack?" he asked, changing the subject.

Angeal let the previous topic drop, knowing better than to get into an argument with the red head. "Sephiroth say that?" the man shook his head in disbelief. "I swear, he enjoys making your life hell some days, doesn't he?"

"I'm his rival. It's only logical." Genesis replied as if it made all the sense in the world.

"Yes... some great rival... You, who gets shot and stabbed on the battlefield trying to PROTECT said rival." Angeal pointed out, catching the suddenly angry glint in his friend's blue eyes. The black wing shivered just slightly before retreating into Rhapsodos's back with a 'pop'. "Look, we were both worried about you. I had a mission and I came right over here after I got back. I just happened to pass Sephiroth in the lobby downstairs and..."

Genesis made a 'tsk sound then focused back in on his tea making. "I'm fine. My chest hurts. It's nothing to get all bent out of shape about, mother." he teased, rolling his eyes.

Angeal had always been a bit of a worrier after all. Then again, his own mother hadn't exactly stepped up to the challenge, so why not use Angeal as a substitute? Sure, maybe he was just using is friend, but the other man really did seem the 'mother hen' type... and perhaps that was something that Genesis needed? Goddess knows he needed someone to hopefully keep him and his temper in line.

"Now, are you going to have tea with me or are you going to stand there looking like a buffoon in the middle of my living room?" the red head asked, carrying a tea tray over to the table.

Laughing, Angeal sat down at said table. If there was one thing that he never really understood about his friend... it was that some things were done... just so. Tea was an important part of the day for Genesis, and he prided himself on his skills at brewing it. As far back as he could remember, the well mannered poetic man had always shared a cup of tea with him after a hard day... if both men were available of course.

"You know, maybe one day you should share some of this tea with Sephiroth." Angeal spoke, taking a sip from the mug.

Genesis grinned, "Maybe... after I'm the hero, that is."

Sighing, Angeal set his mug down on the tan wood. "Why are you so obsessed with this, Genesis? He's stronger and quicker than you are and you know it. Not to mention he's taller and..."

A cube of sugar suddenly went flying and smacked into Angeal's forehead to interrupt him... or perhaps just to admonish him for bringing up the red head's smaller stature. "Because he's better than me and I hate that. I want to be the best. Haven't I always been the best, Angeal?" there was something in Genesis' blue gaze that... was perhaps a bit fanatical. "I'm the strongest in Banora... stronger even than you. The only one I can't beat... is HIM. And one day... one day I will. One day our fight won't end in a draw or a loss for me... one day, he'll be at the point of my sword and run out of tricks."

"And then?"

Genesis smiled genuinely. "And then he can be counted as my friend and we'll share a dumbapple together. The same as it was between you and I, Angeal."

"You only have one friend, Genesis. Wouldn't it be better, in the end, with two?" Angeal asked... but his friend never answered and the rest of their afternoon tea break was spent talking about the newest movements in Wutai and their mutual hatred of Hojo.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

N/A

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

N/A

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

N/A

* * *

><p><strong>I ASK THAT YOU DO NOT SUBMIT REVIEWS ABOUT HOW YOU DISLIKE JAPANESE BEING IN THE STORY!<strong>

I love getting reviews (especially ones that are helpful, pointing out the good and the bad both), but it puts me in a sour mood whenever I see a review that's all about (and usually ONLY about) how you don't like there being Japanese dialogue in the story. I'm sorry, but it's not disappearing any time soon (look below for my generic response about it, as well as a special tailored response for this story alone). So please, to keep me happy and to keep me replying to reviews, just don't nitpick about it (unless there's something I did uber wrong, then you can because I may go back and fix it if I see the error). Thank you.

**TAILORED RESPONSE FOR THIS PARTICULAR STORY:**

-This is a fanfiction based off of a Japanese video game and therefore, Japanese voices are in my head.

-In this brain, GENESIS IS GACKT and SEPHIROTH IS TOSHIYUKI MORIKAWA and ANGEAL IS KAZUHIKO INOUE!

-Please keep this in mind... because hearing them in my head is how I write them on paper (or digitally write them).

-So you may find bits and pieces of Japanese in there, and "LOVELESS" will appear in English, Kanji, and Romanji when it is used (unless quoted then it'll probably be in Romanji) by a character.

**GENERIC RESPONSE TO THOSE WHO DISLIKE THE JAPANESE LANGUAGE TEXT:** (mainly pertaining to my anime/manga stories)

-It seems every story I write that's based on an anime... I end up having to say the same thing.  
>-I took 9 semesters of Japanese in college and did multiple 30min weekly study groups for the first years for two semesters.<br>-I know it's not always right (what I have in my stories sometimes that is) but BECAUSE this is a fanfiction that is based off of an anime, and because I watch anime in Japanese and very very rarely dubbed in English, I pick up voice habits of certain characters (such as Lockon's "oi").  
>-Since Lockon really wouldn't be speaking Japanese to begin with since he's Irish... and Setsuna would probably speak Arabic and Allelujah Russian... (Tieria could speak anything for all we know really), then even the show should be distracting at this point to anyone because there they go, speaking Japanese.<br>-I know some people don't like Japanese interjected into stories, and to placate them I started putting the translations directly at the ends of the Japanese sentences (I used to just have a translation section at the end of the story, which is still there just because it helps me go back and see what I've used quicker than scanning the entire story).  
>-I'm not going to stop putting Japanese in my stories that are based off of Anime or Manga (or Japanese Dramas or Movies either, cause I've got Japanese in my "Moon Child" story too).<br>-You will, however, never find Japanese in any of my LOTR stories or any other fandom that I write unless there is a character that speaks it (like random Korean in the SG-1 story) on a normal basis.


End file.
